The ISEH 38th Annual Scientific Meeting will be held from September 9 to 12, 2009 in Athens (Greece) at the Hotel Divani Caravel. Attendees will also be staying at this hotel. In previous meetings ISEH members have presented significant scientific breakthroughs such as research on cloning and characterization of many new hematopoietic growth factors, or the initial presentation of the work leading to Dr. Don Thomas'Nobel Prize in Medicine. ISEH members were first to describe every known in vitro and in vivo assay for hematopoietic stem cells and progenitor cells (in vitro CFU-S, CFU-C, LTC-IC, CAFC assays and innovative in vivo transplantation assays). Others have developed and continuously redesigned methods for the purification of such cells from murine and human marrow and blood. Recent findings regarding the redirection of the fate of stem cells, signal transduction and transcription regulatory protein abnormalities in hematologic malignancies, and development of non-myeloablative hemopoietic stem and progenitor transplantation are just a few of the important discoveries presented in ISEH venues or publication. Young Investigators are the important focus of the 2009 meeting, with a program and session organization especially designed to provide a venue for the presentation of research from ground-breaking Young Investigators and to foster multiple interactions with their more experienced peers. The small size of this meeting assures Young Investigators a prominent place, and makes this event more valuable to them and to the scientific community as whole, as compared to the larger events in the USA or other parts of the world. Young Investigators also have a considerably higher chance of being selected for an abstract presentation, because they represent a significant percentage of attendees. Most Young Investigators find it too expensive to attend this important meeting because of the travel expense of going to Europe, a situation even more serious in today's economic climate. Through this grant, ISEH wants to make it possible for Young Investigators from the US to participate and therefore have the chance to present their abstracts and to network with peers in a congenial environment. 19 sessions are planned, from Wednesday September 9, 2009 at 4:30pm to Saturday September 12 at 5:30pm, including: 1 presidential session with 4 speakers;5 plenary sessions, each with 4 speakers, including several Young Investigators;6 breakout session, each with 4 speakers, including several Young Investigators;6 breakout sessions for abstract presentations, likely including Young Investigators;1 Young Investigators awards session (8 Young Investigators awards). Selected abstracts not part of an oral presentation will be presented as part of a "poster" presentation. The Society for Hematology and Stem Cells (ISEH) Annual Scientific Meeting is the yearly forum for the exchange and discussion of original, unpublished and significant research advances in the area of hematology and stem cell biology. It is a unique and essential worldwide gathering where promising Young Investigators from the US and other countries have the opportunity to meet with, learn from and present their findings to prominent figures and leading researchers in the field from around the world. Though this grant, ISEH intends to make it possible for a large and representative number of Young Investigators and speakers from the USA to attend the Sep 9-12, 2009 ISEH 38th Annual Scientific Meeting in Athens (Greece) by offering those US researchers travel grants and contributions for lodging and meals.